The Demon and his Angel
by The Prince's Mage
Summary: This is a roleplay I did with my girlfriend. This is of a ship we call Rowa. Romano x Jessica(Iowa). Iowa is her OC on facebook.


Jessica drifted along, her wings flapping every now and again to take her a bit higher so she wouldn't fall. She smiled softly as she dove in and out of the clouds, getting wet and her blonde hair starting to shimmer with the cold water droplets that had accumulated on her when she went through the clouds. It was fun being up here. Though she knew she was going to have to return soon. She sighed and started drifting down, going back through the clouds to try and find the person she was supposed to convince out of suicide.

The was someone already there before she arrived. He had pitch black wings and his face showed almost no emotions. Lovino held a hand in front of himself, ready to harvest the person's soul to bring it back down to hell with him.

She drifted down and landed beside the person, looking to the man there, her eyes narrowed, recognizing what he might be. She reached over and held her hands out to the child, who she was too late to save. "Don't go with him, Child, you'd be much safer with me..." The person looked with wide eyes and she retracted her hands, going to the woman and hugging onto her. "You look like my best friend..." She took her hand and started stroking the girl's hair as she started to cry. "Can you tell her I'll be alright...?" She nodded, "Yes... I promise I will..." The girl slowly started to fade into light and she disappeared within moments, meaning she had passed on. The blonde angel stood up and glared at the demon, "You should be ashamed of yourselves... Really... You demons..."

The demon stared at her annoyed. "Tch...you angels should mind your own business.." He put his hands in his pockets and flew up into the air, only to land back down next to her and put a hand on one of her wings. "Your wings...they are too white...I wonder what the archangel would do, if one of his precious angels were tainted.."

She shivered at the touch on her wings and she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She was blushing awkwardly and her wings were stuck in a stiffened position.

He smirked at her. "I'm allowed to touch what I want, there isn't any rules. Now, I think you owe me something, for taking away the thing I was sent to get."

She hissed softly and lowered herself to her knees, staring up at him with only a hint of fear in her eyes. "I don't owe you anything..." She swallowed back a whimper and she glared at him, determinedly. She wasn't going to give into the demons... Just like her mother and father…

He kept staring at her and walked over to her, holding one of his hands out to her. "That is, where I think you are wrong. Now stand." He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to take a liking to this angel.

She growled and turned her head away, "Over my dead body..." She looked up at him and gave him a sharp glare. She was NOT going to go with him without a fight.

He chuckled. "Bella, I think you have forgotten, but you are already dead." His eyes went serious. "Also, I didn't stutter."

She looked up at him and crossed her arms, "Doesn't matter to me..." She continued her sharp glare, her eyes staying trained on him. "You're gonna have to drag me... I'll kick and scream and fight like hell about it too...! You are NOT taking me without a fight!"

"It wouldn't be any fun without a challenge." He flapped his wings and grabbed her arm, half dragging half pulling her along.

She hissed and reached up with her arms, prying at his hand, practically digging her nails into his skin and kicking her legs about, her wings flapping frantically trying to get away. "GET OFF ME DAMN IT!" She screeched.

He felt no pain from her nails digging into his skin and kept a tight hold of her and flew faster.

She hissed and bit onto his hand next, feeling rage build up inside her and her resistance getting a bit stronger, due to build up energy, but sooner than expected, she gave up and went limp, staring dully into the distance. "Fine... You got me..." She sighed softly, "I'm too weak... I should have just ran like I was told to do..."

"That would have been the smart thing to do...haven't they told you stories? Demon's aren't to be trusted..we are to be feared.." He finally got to the entrance of hell and pulled her along inside.

She looked at the back of his head and she sighed, "But Mama and Papa are strong and fearless... I wanted to be like them..." She stroked her hair to the side with her free hand, noticing all the hungry looks from other demons. They sent her shivers. "So what are you gonna do to me, _master_?" She said in a mocking tone.

"Tch...I'm not like that. I at least have more decency than any of them.." He glared at the other demons and they growled and flew away. "And what I'm going to do, is keep you for myself...the demon king caught himself an angel a while back, why shouldn't I be able to have one for myself?~" He looked over at her and smirked and kept walking.

She rolled her eyes but flapped her wings a bit to get closer to him and she actually hopped onto his back, koala-ing to his back. "I'm tired of walking..."

He sighed and protectively wrapped his wings around her to keep her from falling. "You're hopeless.." He slightly smiled to himself and hoped no one saw.

She blushed a bit and flapped her wings a little bit against his, adjusting them so they weren't fully rubbing against each other, then she rested her head on his shoulder, blinking and watching hell go by somewhat quickly. It was actually pretty, in it's own way...

He finally came upon the house he luckily didn't have to share with anyone, although his neighbor was a pain in his ass. He opened his wings up so she could climb down.

She was about to climb off when something pinched her butt and made her screech. She flew up partially and clung to the front side of the demon who captured her. A short haired man grinned at her and looked to the demon, "Hola, Lovino...~" He purred slightly, his demon tail swishing about behind him as he stared at the blonde. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at him. His eyes... scared her actually... though they were a pretty shade of green.

He groaned and crossed his arms. "Not you again..oi, what do you want now bastard?"

He looked at the blonde angel and he licked his lips slightly. "That's a pretty little prisoner you got there...~" She shrank back slightly and gripped tighter onto Lovino, her body trembling a little bit as he stared at her. "You think I could try 'playing' with her a little bit...?~"

"Hello no, go find your own. This one is mine." Lovino's glared darkly at him and growled.

The blonde angel's wings flapped a few times as she clung to the front of him and the other demon growled softly at her, "But angel's like that are actually pretty hard to find...~" He seemed to magically teleport in front of both of them and he placed a hand on her bare back, putting the hand between her wings, giving her shivers as he stroked her long blonde hair. "Such pretty, silky blonde hair..." He plucked her off Lovino and held her bridal style in his arms while caressing her cheek, "Those beautiful, color-changing blue eyes..."

Lovino glared once more and kicked him right in his special area, forcing him to drop her. "No don't touch, what isn't yours..." He caught her before she fell and walked into his house, slamming the door behind him.

The other demon growled as he fell to the ground and then got up after a while, going back into his own house. Jessica blinked and flew out of his arms, nearly having her wings brush up against the ceiling as she flapped frantically about the room. After a while of that she calmed down and dived back down into his arms, nuzzling him gently, "I know I'm supposed to hate you and I'm only doing this once... Thanks for saving me..."

 ****"...Don't thank me...I mean, I did just steal you away." He slightly smiled but that smile soon faded and he gently pushed her aside and walked over to a chair to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable." He motioned for her to sit down. "I won't make you live in my house as a prisoner...but you have to promise me one thing. You will NOT leave this house alone."

"..." She looked around and then back to him, "With all the people I've seen out there, I don't think I want to go out there alone..." She came over towards him, but rather then taking another chair to sit down, she sat down on his lap, her head tucking directly beneath his and she sighed softly, making a little squeak of content. She really was a bit childish, but it just added to a cute charm factor.

His face flushed and he surprisingly didn't shove her away. Instead he wrapped one of his arms around her and held her close.

She purred softly and closed her eyes, a soft smile creeping on her lips. For a demon, he was pretty sweet and gentle for the most part... He hasn't harmed her once yet... Scared her, yes, but otherwise no... He was kind and charming in his own sort of way.

He was surprised at how calm he was around her. Usually he was cold to everyone, but she seemed to have broken through the wall he had put up without even trying.

Jessica softly drifted off into a sleep, her mind drifting out as she breathed in his already familiar scent. Pine scented... It made her think of the forest she loved to rest in back home... Home... She started getting a bit upset at the thought of it, but then again, she did kind of get into a fight with her father before she left... He made her feel weak and troublesome and that's why she ran off to try and save the child. She woke herself back up and she looked up at Lovino, making a soft little squeaking noise and poking his cheek, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He too had fallen asleep and he didn't feel her poking him. He was lightly snoring, and his head was resting on his own shoulder. He would never admit to it, but he actually looked pretty cute when he slept.

She purred a little bit and stroked his cheek gently, finding him adorable. She actually took a quick glance at the windows in the room to see if anyone was looking then she quickly pecked his cheek and pretended to be asleep again, her breathing soft and quiet. She always looked peaceful when she was asleep, or even faking it. It was a good acting talent she had.

His eyes flickered open almost right after. He stared at her 'sleeping' on his lap. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her. Despite the fact he forced her to come here, we was actually quite glad.

 ****She purred softly and made a little noise when she yawned in her "sleep." The angel's wings brushed against the demon's chest gently. She made a soft mewling sound as she drifted back into sleep, comfortable where she was.

He smiled at let her, running a hand through her hair. "You are my angel..."

She purred a bit louder, her purring content like a kitten's. She ended up making another mewling sound and she woke back up a few seconds after him petting her hair and him saying that and she said, "And you..." She stopped herself and blushed, "N-no... I can't be thinking like that yet..." She got up and flew out of his arms drowsily, slowly falling to the ground and face-planting onto the floor as a smaller version of herself.

His eyes widened. "What the-what happened to you?" He stood up, walked over to her and picked her up.

The angel yawned softly and she poked his cheeks with a little grin. "Smile for me... Also, I just get smaller sometimes... Chibi is what I call it...~"

He tilted his head and shook his head. "I don't smile..." He knew that was a big fat lie, since he seemed to remember how to since he met her.

She poked at the corners of his cheeks and squeaked at him in a high pitched tone. "Why nooot...?~"

"Because, demon's aren't supposed to smile..its frowned upon..." He sighed.

"Neeeee... I'll make you smile, and I won't be sorry about it...~" She said softly, leaning closer to his face and nuzzling him gently.

He smiled ever so slightly. "I'm never letting go of you..I think I now know why the demon king stole an angel for himself..." He nuzzled her back.

Her face flushed slightly but she looked down and flapped out of his hands to grow once again and she hugged her own arms. "I... I'm tired..." She said softly, trying to make an excuse for her to go to bed.

"Tired?" He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Alright...I can let you borrow my bed for now then." He took her hand in his and led her to his room.

She kept a hold of his hand and she purred softly, not wanting to let go of his hand... His hands were warm... Her's were a little cold.

He opened the door to his room and motioned for her to go in. "You go stay here, I'll go sleep on the couch."

She stayed beside him, softly shaking her head. "... If anything we're going to share the bed... I don't take up much space... And plus... I know it's bad for me to say this but... I have a horrible fear of sleeping alone, or just being alone in general..." She kept a hold of his hand and her eyes kept glancing around the room to all the different things in there.

His face almost went red. "I-I...I guess that is alright." He pulled her over and pulled the covers out for her to get under.

She crawled under the covers and purred softly, curling up into a small ball on the bed.

He chuckled and went to the other side of the bed and got comfortable.

She waited for a little while in silence before rolling over towards him and wrapping her arms and legs around him, keeping a tight hold on him, She nuzzled her head into his chest and she let out a little huffy sigh. She didn't care if this was too close, she needed to make sure he wouldn't leave.

He let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He liked this feeling. It was new to him, and it was something he didn't want to lose.

The next week, as they left the house. Something was off... The demons were still happy, she was still friends with them... But the atmosphere seemed a little bit off... She looked over at Lovino constantly. Her heart starting to pick up the pace as she became more and more paranoid. Finally, the demon who had originally harassed her upon her first arrival, Antonio, looked at her and asked, "Hey, Jessica, is there something wrong...?" That's when something flashed from ahead and a storm of white came flooding through. Screams and destruction only came with said storm. And the next thing she knew, she was stolen back, taken back into the arms of her father and she watched, with horror, as he stabbed Lovino in the chest with a holy dagger, very close to his heart. She stared with wide eyes, the scream caught in her throat. Antonio was already dead beside him, her mother had also stabbed him with another holy dagger. She had no time to react before they started to carry her back. "N... No... LOVINO!" She shrieked, which then her father grabbed her by the wings after she tried to fly back to him. She screeched and kicked her legs about, trying to get to the demon. "You know his name!?" Her mother looked at her with shock and said, "He hasn't tainted you has he!?" She glared hatefully at her mother and father, "He hasn't, he only showed me kindness and compassion... And you ruined it for me...!"

Lovino put one of his hands over his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He coughed out some blood and felt his vision turn hazy. He looked over at them and slowly carried himself over. "W...wait...don't...take her away...she's...she's the only thing I have ever loved..." He coughed up more red liquid and fell forward into the ground, barely able to keep consciousness.

They looked back at the demon then to their daughter and took her back home, leading her into the courtyard. "As punishment for thine sins, thy wings shall be singed..." They said softly, and started to burn her wings. She screeched and cried for what seemed to be an eternity before falling to the ground, feeling the feathers being burnt off and leaving her to bleed for a while. She got up from the ground, wincing from pain, and she fled to her own room, locking herself up and hugging her knees, crying for countless days. She was miserable back home... She hated her parents so much... She never wanted to come back... Her father was the worst, he wouldn't even come and apologize to her... Her mother came every day to say she was sorry, but she never forgave her... Finally, one day, she realized that Jessica had been starving herself out, for she looked like she was weaker and thinner. "Did he really mean that much to you...?" She asked. Jessica told her of the times she had with Lovino and her mother's eyes widened, "Sounds like a lot like how your father was with me... Madly in love..." The angel felt tears well up in her eyes again and her mother got an idea, "Since I'm sure that demon wasn't so easily killed... How about I bring him to you...?" She looked up and then said, "Better yet... Take me back to hell... I'd rather be there and help with the damages Father's army caused..." She bit her lip, "If it will make you happy again... Sure..." She smiled weakly at her mother and tried to stand, but she fell over instantly, having to be caught by her mother. She then carefully wrapped her arms around her mother as she flew back to Hell with her, and then she left her there.

Lovino was found by the Demon King shortly after they had left. He had carried him back to the castle to treat him himself while the rest of the staff dealt with the damage. Lovino woke up with the face of a red-headed demon's face close to his own. His eyes widened and he scooted away. "Berial, don't scare our guest." The voice of the demon king was heard behind the smaller demon and he sighed. "I wasn't doing anything, I just wanted to make sure he didn't lose all of his blood." Berial got up and flew over to Lucifer's lap and sat down happily and nuzzled against him. Lovino sat up on the bed he was sitting in and stared at them, giving them a soft smile. The smaller man, Berial was the angel the Demon King Lucifer had stolen and converted a while back. This reminded him of what had happened and he stood up. "Where is she? Where did they take her?" Lucifer stared at him and sighed. "They left earlier with her...so it was you who brought them here...you deserve punishment of the greatest kind, but I will reduce your punishment.." He put a hand on Berial's head and a soft purr was heard from him. "I understand what it is like to be in love..Demon Lovino Vargas, for bringing the angel's here, I hereby ban you from hell." Lovino wasn't very shocked. He knew what he had done was wrong, but to him, it felt right. He was in love with this angel, and she loved him. He left the castle and headed toward the entrance out.

She found him there at the entrance. She instantly started squeaking, tears in her eyes and she ran to him, nearly tripping twice. She clung onto him and nuzzled her face into his chest, "I'm sorry..." She whined softly to him, her eyes squeezing shut.

He was surprised to see her and he held her close to his chest. "You're alright..." He sighed in relief and noticed that her wings were gone. "What happened? What did they do to you?" He was about to burst with anger when another demon came over. "Miss, I need you to step away from this demon for a moment. By order of the king, I am to remove his wings. This demon is hereby banned from hell."

She took a few steps back and covered her eyes, she knew what they had to do in order to remove a demon's wings... Because her father did it countless of times... She cringed a bit too, bracing herself for screams of pain. But as soon as they were done she'd run back to him and cling onto him... And probably never let go ever again... She loved him too much to let him go again.

The demon placed a hand on one of Lovino's wings and with his other hand on his sword, he sliced the wing clear off. Lovino screamed in pain and agony. The demon didn't waste any time and did the same to his other wing before walking away. Lovino fell to the ground, his back felt like it was burning. He never felt anything like this, but no matter how much it hurt, he would do it again in a second for her.

She ran back to him and picked him up, wrapping her arms around him and hugging onto him tightly. She nuzzled him gently and kissed his cheek, whispering, "It's okay... It's over now..."

He held her close to him. "I never letting you go...why don't we go live on Earth? We can both blend in..." He pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. " And maybe...we can live a happy life...together.."

She smiled softly and nodded, "That sounds lovely..." She got up with him gently, making sure to lean on him for support for a while, since she still wasn't used to not having her wings for balance, and that's where the tale ends...


End file.
